pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Den
Dead Den is the first normal cave accessible in Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. It is an easy venture with barely any enemies and the first time the cave cleaning game mechanics are introduced in the game. When Olimar, Louie and the Pikmin drop down into the cave a hovering machine follows them, stopping right above where the leaders landed. This floating robot is a Terminal to the Trailblazer. It has a loudspeaker that plays Thinker's voice when he talks. Since treasures are now no longer present underground, the Terminal has no light under it. Instead, it emits a light-area that clears a portion of the cave's fog. While the player advances through the cave, he/she needs to order Pikmin to attack the infection. They can actually kill these organic pathogens with many leaf/bud/flower beatings. Once all of the infection is cleared by the leaders, an 'objective complete' sound is played, and the player can leave the cave via the third floor's geyser. Floor 1 The first sublevel is a generic cave-themed cave, with bits of plague lying around. The Pod is located in room 3 on a raised platform to the left. Not only are there no enemies on this floor, there are no hazards. The only thing is a Rotting Corpse in room 2 and two Rotting Corpses in room 1. Since the Rotting Corpse is a harmless infection form, this is a completely easy floor. In room 1 there are multiple Infected Clover patches that potentially could release Mitites, but still they are harmless. Enemies/Infection *Rotting Corpse x3 Floor 2 Floor 2 is the first sublevel in the game with harmful enemies. It is a trashy sludge themed floor with a squad of Dwarf Red Bulborbs scattered all in room 2. Room 1, another raised platform, holds the Pod. In room 4 and the southern part of room 3 a Rotting Corpse can be found. Also, In the northern raised up section of room 3, a lone Plague Shroom lies half-buried. The only thing to worry about is sometimes the Dwarf Red Bulborbs spawn close to the corridors, acting as a choke point enemy. If you try to attack a Rotting Corpse in the southern room 3, you might be ambushed by the bulborbs, and the same applies to the Plague Shroom to the north. Enemies/Infection *Dwarf Red Bulborb x6 *Rotting Corpse x2 *Plague Shroom Floor 3 (FINAL FLOOR) This is your first boss floor! In this simply small sublevel, the Pod spawns in room 1. The hallway to the north contains a Plague Shroom, acting like a barricade. You must take down this fungi to advance to the next room. In room 2, the geyser is in the dead center, with strands of filtered light raining down upon it. It looks very inciting, so don't be surprised when an Undead Imp pounces on the geyser, pushing it below the ground. After it fits in rage that you cleaned its home, it's time to fight this surprisingly difficult enemy. Undead Imp Fight Immediately this foe begins pacing around, making it nearly impossible to attack. You have to swarm like crazy until you successfully weigh it down with six Pikmin. When you do, it fits in rage, killing all nearby Pikmin unless you withdraw them. After its fury descends, it runs around some more. If you leave it in its running phase for a minute, it will slam the ground, plating nearby Pikmin. If you leave it in its running phase for two minutes, it raises three Zombie Minions to kill you off. These are relatively easy to kill, but it serves as a proper distraction long enough for the Undead Imp to body slam your Pikmin squad. Overall it is a slow-paced fight that might last for ten minutes if you aren't careful. It also could last one minute, if you are persistent with the attacks. After the fight, you can make your Pikmin unearth the geyser to escape with hopefully 100% cave cleansing! Enemies/Infection *Plague Shroom *Undead Imp **Zombie Minion x3 Floor Maps Category:Caves